It is known in the art that carbon black can be pelleted with an aqueous liquid such as to produce wet pellets. These wet pellets usually are dried and thereafter classified. The off-size pellets are recycled after they have been disintegrated. One of the problems of such a procedure is that screening the dry carbon black pellets results in a relatively high degree of carbon black fines by pulverizing and destroying the pellets during the screening action. This high degree of carbon black fines produced during a screening procedure is undesirable. On the other hand, an increase in the production of pellets of uniform pellet size remains desirable in conventional pelleting processes.
A further problem in conventional pelleting processes is that the wet carbon black pellets have a tendency of sticking together and forming clumps. These clumps have to be removed and have to be destroyed. This procedure again reduces the efficiency of the process. The clumps after being separated can be recycled. If the clumps or clusters of carbon black pellets are destroyed, e.g. by mechanical action, an increased production of carbon black fines again is the result.